First impressions never mattered so much
by Rhymecrime
Summary: Serah and Kei are new. Many things happen when they first meet Maka's friends but nothing compared to a past that has been kept secrete for all of Serah's life! KidxOC. Rated T for Language and such.
1. Welcome to Shibusen!

**Oh Dear this is my first official story ! I can't wait to put things in action! i don't know how but this story just pop in my head as something different...but then bam it punched me in the gut! haha. Well please review once you are done! i know it sucks so much but practice makes perfect!**

**Oh Kei is going to become someones fan girl one day! the way i feel about Kiddooo~ :D **

**if you have questions about my character please place those questions in the reviews at my other story/bio thingy. it is under soul eater characters oc or something like that. so ENJOYYYY!  
**

**-Yui (:  
**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - o n e. **

_Welcome to Shibusen._

She was a new girl that was grateful she got in Shibusen. Her partner was still at the house eating breakfast. 'What a big school!' She thought to herself. Roaming around the empty halls the raven haired girl saw her cousin.

"Maka!" She yelled out running to her beloved cousin. Maka turned around to her cousin running into her arms.

"Serah! Its been a long time!" Maka gave a warm smile as she took a step back to look at her cousin.

"you've grown…" She said with a smile but her tone seemed kind of sad.

"So have you Maka! A lot! You look so mature!" Serah smiled happily. Maka's smile brighten and began to lead her cousin.

"Today is your first day you have to meet Shinigami-sama."

"Oye…" Serah squeaked.

Maka took Serah to what was called the death room.

"Shinigami-sama, this is Serah Shirokaze, my cousin and new student." Maka looked around the room and then at Serah.

"Where is Kei-chan?" She asked.

"H..he's still eating at home he'll be here on time I swear!" Serah said waving her hands.

She hoped he wouldn't try to act like a cool bad boy and come fashionably late.

Maka rolled her eyes. "He better!"

The Death god took out his hand to shake.

"Ah!" Serah squeaked. His giant hands surprised her. He hoped that she would never get slapped by them and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Serah-chan! Your just a cute little thing aren't you!" Shinigami-sama said with his playful tone.

"A…uh…thank you." Serah said shyly her pink cheeks became pinker by embarrassment.

He let his hands disappear next to him.

"I have your schedule here, Maka will be showing you around, but I think it would be good if you meet new people…I'm sure things will happen on its own though." The Death god laughed and told them they could leave.

"Yay! The same class as Maka-chan~!" Serah walked happily beside her cousin. "Ah! Kei-kun! He is suppose to be here now! I'll meet you later Maka-chan!" The raven haired girl ran toward the entrance of Shibusen.

"Your late, so not like you." Serah slowed down to a stop in front of her partner. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh contraire you're the one who is late." Kei let out a breath of air and tipped his black hat to cover his face. Serah jumped on her partners back. "What are you doing!" He looked at her angrily.

"Piggy back ride pllleeeaaasssseeee!" The girl pouted and her eyes got huge. Kei blushed and tried to hide under his hat but couldn't as Serah put her face near his. "Pleassseee Onii-san~!" Kei couldn't hold it in any longer, his cool face changed into a cute face. His eyes sparkled as he said "Onii-san is glad to give Serah-chan a piggy back ride" He carried his partner all the way to class. As Serah jumped down his happy face turned into realization and then shock.

"I…I….I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SERAH YOU DID IT AGAIN!" His hissed with fire in his eyes.

"That was so uncool! You know my weak spot! I don't anyone else to know!" He started screaming.

"Heh them maybe you shouldn't yell it out." Kei turned his face around to see Soul smirking and Maka giggling with Serah. "I thought you where cool but the way your acting is so uncool." Soul walked to his seat.

"Soul is just jealous because he can't get as many girls as me." Kei grinned.

"pft. I am cool, your just a little kid who loves cute things and acts like a play boy!" Soul laughed out.

"SOUL YOU A---" Kei was cut off as Dr. Stein rolled in on his chair and right on his back.

"Quarreling with the new student already Soul?" Dr. Stein dusted himself off and rolled to his desk.

"Who's that?" Serah asked hiding slightly behind Maka.

"That's our teach Stein don't worry he's crazy but he won't hurt you…but be careful." Maka looked like she was thinking of something and her eye was twitching.

"Eh? This is our new Sensei?" Kei examined Stein.

"His soul…." Serah whispered softly.

Kei turned to Serah raising an eye brow. "what?"

"He seems…" Serah was cut off by Maka.

"He's really strong… his wavelengths are off the charts. I'm surprised you could sense that though you've been train haven't you Serah." Maka smiled crossing her arms.

"Yes I've become much stronger Maka! You'll be surprised!" Serah said with confidence but then felt a hand on her shoulder.


	2. OCD and Guilt

**Oye this is so hard to use! ... well to me...so i have to make a document for every chapter! OH GOSH! haha. well i like this chapter haha. this really shows how Serah is the kind type! I'm already about to type up chapter 4 so whooo! no romance yet but don't worry i will get it soon! for now much humor! i think i might make this a little shorter though so don't exspect like a big adventure of fighting. I was kind of a little over exaggerated with this but yeahhhh haha.**

**This story is more of a start for Kei and Serah...i think most of my stories will be based on when they first meet, so yeah...**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - t w o. **

_OCD and Guilt._

She looked over to see a boy wearing a black suite facing the ground. His hair was the first thing she saw though. All black except for three stripes, she thought they looked really cool and couldn't take her eyes off his hair until he lifted his head looked at her in the eyes.

Her cheeks redden a bit as he stared at her. 'beautiful eyes..' she thought to herself.

"Y…your hair….." He said shaking. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Oh no…." You heard a female voice said. Beside Maka was two girls wearing the same thing. The one that talked had long light brown hair while the other was smiling with short blond hair.

"Eh?" Serah looked at Maka worriedly. And then back to the boy who now stood up straight hand still on the girl.

"Your hair length is not symmetrical!" His eyes beamed as he went to his desk and came back with a pair of scissors snipping them while going closer to the girl.

"Kid you better not do what I think your doing!" Maka glared at him but he seemed to have ignored her.

"My…my hair…not symmetrical?" Serah got a little scared and hid behind Kei.

"Hey you stop scaring my partner!" He said with a cool tone. Kid stopped and looked at Kei.

"…your belt…its not symmetrical!" Kid ran up to Kei adjusting his belt so it was no longer slanted.

Kei's face flushed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed running away from Kid.

"Kid stop it!" The girl with long hair screamed.

Kid stop…but his attention went back Serah's! "Ano…" She manage to say. She was shaking with fear as he came closer.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka smacked kid with a giant book. "Don't touch my little cousin!"

"Seriously Kid you scared the new kids before you even met them!" The girl with long hair walked up to Serah. "I'm Liz and that is my sister Patty. We are Kids partners. He has a big deal on things being symmetrical." She said with a sigh. "OCD! OCD!" Patty clapped her hands.

Serah looked at kid. She noticed that everything was very symmetrical about him but….

"Your hair," She said, not knowing what she was thinking out loud. Kid stopped to hear what Serah was going to say, and Liz's eyes widen about to say something but Serah finished her sentence.

"It isn't symmetrical at all…there are three white lines on one side…."

She didn't know she set off a time bomb.

"YOUR RIGHT I'M FILTH!" Kid screamed dropping to the floor on all four legs sobbing.

"worthless…depression….must die…." he cried.

"Whoa." Kei stared at the boy.

"EH!" Serah was completely scared most of all she felt guilt all over her.

"D..did I do something wrong?" She said her hand below her lip.

"No he it's just his OCD its gonna be a pain to stop him." Liz sighed about to walk over to kid when Serah ran to him on all fours looking at him.

"Oh Kid-kun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that I'm so so so sorry!" She pleaded but he didn't budge.

"I am discussing, I should be killed!" he sobbed even more. Serah looked at him with worried eyes.

"Oh no…" Kei said making everyone's head turn to him. "Oh no what Kei-chan?" Maka asked.

"It may not necessarily be OCD but…." he paused and pointed at Serah.

"WHAA! I'M SO SORRY KID-KUN I…I…WHAA!" She also began to sob. Both hands on her eyes like when a child cries legs vertical. If Kid wasn't so depressed he could see how symmetrical she was crying.

"eh! Serah! Its okay it isn't your fault its just!" Liz tried to make her better but she kept on crying.

"Kei! How do you stop this!" Maka said worried.

"I don't know… she hasn't been this bad in a while…" He cringe as she started another 'whaa'.

Serah stopped for a while sniffling to tap kids shoulder. He looked up with and his face changed. He hadn't known Serah was crying was wondering what was happening.

"I'm sorry Kid-kun…I didn't mean to say something so heartless…its okay to never forgive me…" She said sniffling in between and started crying again but this time not was much for she was trying to hold back from bothering everyone.

"Serah-chan…" Kei sighed and was about to walk over when Kid spoke. "Its not your fault." He dusted him self off once again and stood up offering his hand. Serah took it and stood up. "b…but it is…" The young Shinigami smiled. "No its not its my fault for not being a proper gentlemen and introducing myself, I apologize for my awful behavior." He handed Serah a tissue, she accepted it and wiped her tears and runny nose.


	3. Introduce Yourself

**I don't know what happened but I just wanted to get introductions out of the way haha! Sorry chapter three was deleted…don't know how that happened! Well Maka seems kind of OC huh? Sorry about that did mean it to be that way…well more action is next! So enjoy!**

**- Y u i**

**

* * *

**

**C h a p t e r - t h r e e. **

_Introduce yourself._

"Now that everything isn't crazy anymore how about we all introduce ourselves." Dr. Stein said all of the sudden. Serah blushed madly, "I'm sorry for bothering you all with my childless."

"but it's what makes you so cuttteeee!" Maka said putting an arm around her cousin. "Stein is right its time to introduce everyone properly."

"I am Dr. Stein, I will be teaching you the rest of the year, I hope you'll enjoy my class." He grinned and looked at Liz to continue.

"Hi again Liz and Patty Thompson. Lets be good friends huh!." Liz introduced.

"Haha~! Nice to meet you Serah!" Patty gripped Serah's hand in both of hers and shook it.

"And as you know this is Kid!" Liz said waving her had to his direction.

Kid coughed into his hand to clear his through. "Death the Kid. Shinigami's Son. It is nice to meet you two." He smiled shaking Serah's hand gently.

"Its nice to meet you all. I am Serah Shiokaze and this is my partner Kei Hiro." She said pulling her partner beside her.

"Eh…Hi Kei Hiro, weapon of ----"

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT HE WHO SURPASSES GOD!"

"Oh great…" Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz said in unison while Patty was giggling.

"umm…sorry about him…" A tall girl with her black hair up in a ponytail walked out. "I'm Tsubaki ninja weapon and that is my partner." She said in her calm voice.

"BLACK*STAR!" He yelled out jumping in front of Serah examining her. "Hmmmm…."

"An…ano…." Serah looked away from his glare cheeks still red.

"YOU AND ME BATTLE!"

"EHHHHH!" Serah put her hands on her face shocked out of her wits.

"Heh fine by me this way we can show everyone what where made of." Kei said slyly.

"KEI-KUNNN!" Serah hissed.

"In front of the school now!" Black*Star demanded taking Tsubaki with him.

Kei picked up Serah and placed her on his shoulder dragging her outside. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

"we've been challenged." He said smirking.

"Kei-chan let go of Serah-chan!" Maka growled.

"A fight huh interesting. Never seen Serah fight." Soul grinned walking beside Kei. "SOUL!" Maka yelled running after him.

"This is gonna get ugly…" Liz followed behind.

"Hehe this is gonna be funny!" Patty giggled running to her sisters side.

"…." Kid caught up with every outside. Leaving Stein at his desk.

"I should stop this." He sat back in his chair lighting up a cigarette.


	4. Fight Fight Fight!

**This was really fun to write but such a pain! i think i made this really boring. I'm sorry guys! Next Chapter will be about Kid and his feelings about Kei's ability. I hope the fight wasn't to confusing though! I mean i tried my best but blehh. don't worry next chapter black star and kei will be friends! haha :D or will they.. hmmm. **

* * *

**C h a p t e r - f o u r. **

_Fight Fight Fight!_

Black*Star was on one of Shibusen's spikes sitting next to Tsubaki.

"Its about time! Making a God wait is unforgivable!" He said with a smirk.

"Why does he want to fight us!" Serah whined to her partner.

"Gosh Serah Just think of this as another test, more fights mean getting stronger!" Kei's voice showed a little bit of irritation.

"Alright then…" Serah gave in.

"Serah! You don't have to fight! Black*Star is just an idiot!" Maka tried to persuade her cousin.

Serah kept quiet and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready or you just going to sit up there all day?" She said with a little smirk.

Maka sighed. "Her mind is set…"

Soul looked at Maka confused, "She seems kinda different doesn't she?"

"Well no… She's always been like this…She is a sensitive girl but…she is also one of the bravest people I know…" Maka thought about the past and smiled but then snapped out of it and remembered what was happening.

"Gah! Some one try to stop her!"

"Didn't you just say her mind is set?" Soul eyed Maka.

"Well yeah but…AH DO SOMETHING SOUL? KID? LIZ? PATTY?" Maka panicked but just sighed.

"Ha, you think you can beat ME! TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yelled out.

"yes…" Tsubaki transformed into a chain and Black*Star pointed it at her.

"I'll let you make the first move." He smirked.

"Don't take us lightly." Kei grinned transforming into the same chain Tsubaki did.

"Whoa! They are the same!" Liz exclaimed.

"That is Kei-chan's power…He started off as a Shudiken destine to be part of the ninjas but somehow learned a greater power…copy…or mirror something like that. But he can become any weapon he has seen." Maka schooled everyone.

"That's amazing" Kid said awaded by the perfect symmetry.

"Heh, Trying to copy he who surpasses god! I'll give you autograph later since you want it so badly!"

Serah smirked. "Like Kei said. Don't take us lightly." She made the first move. She was quick but of course Black*Star saw her coming.

"From behind!" He yelled slamming Serah into the ground.

Serah quickly recovered from the attack and punched black star and tried to chain up Black*Star but he was to quick and did the same attack on her. Serah grinned, she grabbed onto the chain flinging Black*Star to the opposite side.

"Kei" Serah threw her chain partner in the air and he transformed into a gun similar to Liz and Patty's form but there was a difference.

"Aim….Lock….Fire." She said holding the gun sideways. She pulled the trigger with her pointing figure. A big boom happened and smoke flew everywhere.

"You think you can get me that easily!" Black*Star had made Tsubaki circle around Serah and tighten when she couldn't see.

"ah!" She said struggling.

"DEFEATED!" The smoke was gone and everyone saw a chained up Serah and a dancing Star.

"Not yet! KEI!"

All of the sudden Kei was behind Black*Star in his human form. His hand on Black*Star's shoulder his other hand turned in to a Scythe just like Souls a millimeter from his neck.

"It's a tie." Maka smiled.

Tsubaki transformed back helping Serah up. "I'm sorry about this fight." She said sweetly that Serah blushed. "Oh its okay you guys are ve---" She was cut off by Black*Star's yell. "NO WAY IT IS A TIE I COULD ESCAPE THIS GUY EASILY!"

"Too late Black*Star we have to get to class I don't want Serah late on her first day!" Maka yelled.

"heh, girl can fight who knew." Soul turned around going inside the building."

Kei backed off and Black*Star flipped him over slamming him into the ground making a creator.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kei screamed.

"a tie…pshh I could get pass this loli-shota guy anytime!"

_[loli-shota=cutsey or girly] _

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki murmured under her breath.

"Well I guess its time for class come on Liz, Patty." Kid sighed and walked away.

Kei was heated, "YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHY I ---"

"Onii-san! You have to come to class with me or we'll both be late!" Serah said already entering the building.

Kei's eyes changed from hate to sparkles. He run quickly inside to Serah. "Onii-san is here to walk you to class~!" He sang. Once they where at the doors to enter class Kei snapped back. "SERAH!"

She just giggled and enter the class room. After introducing her and Kei again Serah sat next to Liz while Kei sat next to Black*Star.

"How the hell did this happen…." Kei rubbed his forehead. 'this is going to be a nice school year' he thought sarcastically.


	5. I want to know

**C h a p t e r - f i v e.**

_I want to know…_

After class the group gathered around Serah and Kei asking all sorts of questions.

"So Kei-kun you can change into any weapon you see?" Liz asked

"Well almost every weapon, I can't copy anyone's soul resonate, the only way to make me grow a level is soul resonate with each weapon I am so it's not all the great." Kei replied with a smile.

"That is why we have our main weapons, Guns, Scythe, Stick, and his original form the shudiken." Serah completed.

"Interesting so you can copy any weapon exactly?" Kid asked moving closer to Kei with interest in his eyes.

"Uhh yeah…" Kei moved back remembering what happened before.

"Transform into two guns right now!" Right after Kid's demand Kei transformed in to two identical guns and landed into Serah's hands.

"Looks like their having fun." Maka smiled looking at the group surrounding her cousin.

"Yeah…Well be better go break it up seems like they are getting a little too close for their comfort." Soul replied going up the stairs.

"right.." Maka followed behind with her books at hand.

"Hey hey Serah where are you staying?" Patty asked.

"Umm well…" Serah started.

"She is suppose to be seeing Shinigami-sama now to figure that out." Maka reminded.

"Right! Kei lets go!" Serah stood up with her partner.

"It is really nice to meet everyone I hope to become great friends." She smiles.

"No need to be so formal!" Liz chuckled patting her back.

"Its nice and all but a god must treat his friends equally…sometimes haha!" Black*star placed his hands on the back of his head.

Tsubaki nodded and lead them to the death room as everyone went out to their own business.

'why would Honorable Father talk to Serah where she lives? Should her parents figure that out…' Kid thought to himself.

"Ne ne kiddo what are you thinking about?" Patty snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing just thinking that I will talk to Chichiue later." Kid replied walking home.

x- - - - - - - - - -

"Ahh~! So this is Kei~!" The death god said happily.

"Ah Hi Mr. Shinigami-sama" Kei bowed kind of nervous meeting the death god.

"oh hohoho~! No need to be shy!" the death god took his hand out to shake.

Kei Chuckled a little bit shaking Shinigami-sama's hand. When Spirit-sama came out.

"Ouji-sama!" Serah ran up to her uncle and hugged him.

"Ah Serah~! You've grown so much!" He held her up like a little girl as she giggled.

Kei smiled at them but then his face turns serious.

"There was something you wanted to tell us right Shinigami-sama?"

"Oye your right! I think I'll leave spirit to tell you…"

Spirit let Serah down as he takes his place next to Shinigami-sama and Serah next to Kei.

"As you both know no one must find out Serah is half Witch."

Serah and Kei nod together.

"Even though no one here knows who you are you both will stay with someone."

Serah's eyes widen, "Eh! Who will it be?"

"Maka right?" Kei also surprised.

"Well-" Spirit started but was interrupted by Serah.

"Maka-chan! I don't want to bother her and Soul-kun, besides having two more people in a two bedroom apartment is not good and and and…" She took a few breaths as Spirit patted her back.

"Ah Serah no need to worry, Maka would have loved it if you stayed with her."

"Loved?" Kei asked.

"Ah yes, the person you will be staying with is my son." Shinigami finally solved their confusion.

Kei's face darkened and Serah's face flushed.

"DEATH THE KID?1?" They both yelled out in unison.

* * *

**So what will happen next! Kei and Serah living with Kid...PATTY...LIZ TOO! o_o;; and she is part shinigami gasp! well its not a surprise if you read my soul eater oc haha! well i'm really excited to type up the next chapter! i'm so excited i just can't hide ittt!**

**-yui**


	6. Surprise!

**This chapter wasn't as fun to tell the truth. its just a chapter to get things going haha. I think the next chapter will have some more fluff in it...this one has a little sense of drama that will come later on ;] ENJOYY~! **

**-Yui**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - s i x.**

_Surprise!_

Liz was in the kitchen cooking diner with Patty as kid was reading. The doorbell rang and Kid got up to open it.

"Ah Chichiue!" Kid Smiles, "I wanted to talk to you about Se---" Kid quickly stopped what he was about to say when he saw the girl standing behind his father with her partner.

"Ah..Serah! What a pleasant surprise why are you here?" Kid laughed nervously hoping she wouldn't noticed he was about to say her name when he noticed the suitcases they had.

"Kiddooo~! Your Strips are looking so cute tonight~!" Shinigami placed his hands at the side of his head admiring his son.

"Chi…Chichiue…" Kid's Eyebrow twitch.

"Well How about we come in!" The death god walked into his house along with Serah and Kei.

"H…Hi Kid-kun." Serah said not looking straight at him. "Yo~!" Kei waved his had smiling.

"As you know Kid…Serah and Kei are new…" The death god started.

"Yes Chichiue." Kid nodded.

"I think it would be better if they lived with someone and Serah didn't want to cramp up Maka's place so this was the best place to drop them off!" Shinigami put his hands together.

"S…Sorry for the inconvenience its okay for us not to be here!" Serah said picking up her Suitcase about to run when Kei wrapped his arm around her neck to stop her.

"No! It's okay! I don't mind our mansion has many rooms!" Kid reassured her.

"Well then….since that is said and done how about you make them comfortable and show them to their rooms as I go back to the school~!" He said quickly leaving and closing the door.

For a while there was an awkward silence until the sisters came in.

"Ehh! Serah Kei?!?!?! When did you get here?!" Liz said holding a spatula. As Patty giggled.

"Liz Patty meet our new roommates." Kid gestured his had to them. "uh… h---" Serah was cut off by Kei.

"Please take care of us~!" Kei bowed and smiled at them.

Liz blushed, "Oh umm ahh, Welcome!" She finally managed to say. "haha Sis is all red!" Patty clapped her hands but Liz shoved the spatula to her. "How about we go finish dinner!"

"Um..I'll help if you want me to!" Serah offered. It seems the Thomson sister didn't hear her so she ran after them leaving Kei and Kid together.

There was another awkward silence. "eh hem, uhh how about I show you to your room." Kid broke the silence.

Kei carried up his luggage as Kid carried up Serah's.

They walked up the stares not saying a thing. "Umm you know Serah's going to feel guilty if you carry her things up." Kei tried to make conversation.

"Your probably right but as a gentlemen I must do this."

…. Silence….

"Earlier…" Kei started, 'oh shit' kid thought.

"you said.."

'he heard he heard oh crap! Man!'

"you said that you wanted to talk about Serah right?"

'he did..'

Kid dropped the suitcases and turned to Kei. "Yes I did."

Kei glared at Kid… It wasn't a mean glare it was a glare that looked kind of sad as if saying please.

"Don't ask any questions, No matter how curious you are…Leave her alone…and don't you dare make a move on her!" Kei's seriousness disappeared once he started the last comment.

Kids face flushed. "I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Sure you wouldn't~." Kei went into his room closing the door.

"Kid walked down the hallway into Serah's room. He set her stuff down and sighed.

'what did he mean don't ask any questions?'

"DINNER!" Liz yelled.


	7. Stars of Memories

**I do believe what i said in this chapter about the stars. i do (: they hold so many memories for me. this chapter is kind of a downer but hopefully the next one will be great! 8D like i swearrrrr hahahaha.**

**-Yui**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - s e v e n.**

_Stars of Memories._

After a Fun dinner session everyone cleaned up and went to bed. You could say the dinner was a good ice breaker to everyone.

"Serah if you need anything just tell us!" Liz said before going into her room.

"If you want to borrow Mr. giraffe just come over!" Patty giggled yawned and went to her room.

Kei was tiered and had already gone to bed but before said "Lock your door if that kid comes over don't let him in!"

Serah just giggled. He had always been over protective of her. He and her both knew that Shinigami-kun was no harm.

She changed into her pajama's which was a ,pail green with pail yellow lines, long sleeved shirt with collar and a pocket on one side with matching pants. The buttons where little Shinigami skulls.

That night Serah couldn't go to sleep. She missed her father, seeing Shinigami-sama made her miss him. Plus the fact that she wasn't home anymore living with people she just met didn't make things better. Its not that she didn't feel comfortable it's just that she felt like she was intruding.

Serah went to Kei's room and turned the knob but it was locked. She didn't want to knock, he probably didn't want anything to disturbed him until he was ready to awake.

Serah smiled, she wished she could be like Kei and just feel great about being here with her favorite cousin and new friends.

Serah walked back to her room and opened her window. She jumped out and on to the roof and sat down hugging her knees.

Kid was out in the hallway when he heard footsteps and the window open in Serah's room. Concerned he walked in to find she wasn't there. Kid quickly walked to the window and looked around. When he spotted Serah he sighed a sigh of relief.

Kid jumped on to the roof next to Serah surprising her. "Kid-kun!"

"Is this seat taken?" He smiled. Serah nodded no and he sat down next to her.

Serah looked at him a and noticed that he was wearing a white T-shirt with black basketball shorts. It was pretty strange seeing him in something so casual, she also blushed by the fact that she was wearing little girl pajamas.

"What are you doing out here?" He looked in to her pail colored eyes.

Serah looked away trying to hide her blushing face. She soon looked at the stars after cheeks still burning.

"T..The stars." She stammered.

" The stars?" Kid asked.

"Yes the stars, I love them, they always shine so bright in a dark sky…"

"I never thought of them that way…"

"yeah…they see everything…they hold all your memories…the good.." She stopped and looked down.

"and the bad…"

"Serah?" Kid said softly. " Are you okay?"

"I am…I'm just missing my father and mother…"

"I see…why aren't they here?" Kid regretted his words once he remembered what Kei said.

Serah smiled, "My father is somewhere in the world doing some work while my mother…she is with the stars." Serah's eyes had the look of nostalgic in them.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Kid looked down thinking, 'stupid so stupid'

"No no! its okay to be curious, I mean…I would be to…"

That comment made Kid chuckle. He put his hand to his mouth trying to hold in his laugh.

"What is so funny?" Serah asked.

"Your really different from your partner, that's it." He let out a little laugh.

Serah's cheek puffed up, "Did he tell you unnecessary things?!"

"No no! He just seemed to be protective." Kid smiled, he wanted to laugh out loud at how cute Serah just acted.

"He is always like that! He needs to learn that I can take care of myself! And that he doesn't need to be so protective!" Serah let out some steam and sighed.

"But…Then again he wouldn't be the same if he didn't" Serah stood up and put her hands together in pray position. She stood there for a while as kid watched her.

She opened her eyes and lent out her hand. "I'm sorry I disturbed you" He took her hand and dusted himself off. "No you didn't I was just up." He smiled.

Serah smiled back and went to the edge of the roof. Kid was already at the window. "You coming?" he asked.

"Just one more minute you go along to bed okay!" She said in a hush tone and giggled.

Kid blushed and nodded okay walking back to his room when he heard something.

It was singing. He peeked out the window to see Serah singing softly to herself. Her melody was so peaceful yet sorrowful. Kid walked away slowly to give her the private time she wanted. But before he left he could hear a small sob outside.

"Mommy…Daddy…"

Was the slightest words he heard before entering his room.


	8. Shock

**Okay sorry for the late with this! i didn't mean to take so long x__x;; I'm really trying to put more action! this story is taking a slow turn i think x'D i tried to leave things cliff hanging did i succeed? review please! :]**

**- Y u i (:**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - e i g h t.**

_Shock._

It was morning and Kei was awake for the first time. He finally had a good nights sleep. He opened his bedroom door to find Serah in a ball at his door. He blinked a few times and kneeled down. He then poked Serah causing her to move. He poked her again and she opened her eyes.

"Kei-kun… you finally opened your door…I've been waiting all…" She yawed and walked into a wall thinking she was walking to Kei.

"owwwww!" She rubbed her head and turned around to see her partner laughing. "its not nice to laugh!" She went up and punched him playfully.

"Haha okay okay! Why where you out here?" He said wiping a tear off.

"I…was worried…" Serah's face darkened and looked down to her feet.

"What if something happens, Father must have moved us here for a reason…" She clench her hands into fist.

Kei put his hands on Serah's shoulder and she looked up.

"Serah, nothing is going to happen…your father knew that this was a good place to send…there are more people here, we won't be blind like last time." Kei let go of her and stretch out his arms to yawn.

"Now lets get ready for school!" Serah looked at her partner for a moment processing what he said and smiled she ran past him downstairs. "I'm going to make breakfast!"

"OYE TOAST TOOOAAAASSSTTT!" Kei demanded walking into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - x

After breakfast everyone went to school. Serah noticed that Kid was acting strange around her. He seemed to be spacing out a lot.

"Liz do you think Kid-kun is acting a bit weird?" Serah said with worried eyes.

"True he has been thinking a lot but don't worry he does this once in a while." Liz reassured her.

"Yeah Kids a ditz ditz!" Patty laughed.

"One more thing…" the sisters looked at Serah.

"Um…do you think anything will happen once they find out we live together?"

Liz's face fell at the thought, Patty walked ahead to pick on Kei. Quickly Liz rounded up everybody before entering the school.

"Alright it is critical that NO ONE knows we are living together!" She said in hush tone.

"Liz have you gone mad what is wrong with you?!" Kid was bothered that she just took him but mostly bothered that the circle she made was asymmetrical.

"Kid think about it!" Liz had panic in her tone.

After a few seconds kid snapped out of it and quickly nodded. "Yes no one should know!" Kid got out of the circle to hide his red face.

Kei laughed along with Patty. "Your such dorks!" He laughed.

"Kei…if Maka finds out…" Serah started shaking at her thought.

Kei froze. "your right lets not tell them…"

"not tell us what!?" Kei's eyebrow twitched at the sound of Black*stars voice.

"What are you guys hiding?!" Black*star was all of the sudden right next to Serah.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki yelled. "you shouldn't just drop in on others conversation…"

"But Tsubaki you where listening too!" He answered back.

Tsubaki stepped beside Serah to block out Black*star. "Ummm but maybe you should have you conversations somewhere more private."

"Umm so uhh did you hear?" Serah asked nervously.

Tsubaki nodded and Serah gulped. "Please please don't tell Maka!" She yelled out but before Tsubaki could answer another girls voice blocked hers.

"Don't tell Maka what?"

Everyone froze and looked at the pigtailed hair girl.

"umm uhhh" Serah stuttered and Kei butted in. "NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL!" He said. It was obvious he was hiding something he was never good at hiding things.

Maka walked closer and pulled Kei's tie to put his face closer to hers. Their nose where touching as she glared at him. "Spill it."

Kei gulped and tried to avoided eye contact.

"Umm uhh we …we…"

"WE ARE ALL LIVING TOGETHER~!" Patty screamed out loud laughing. Liz covered her sisters mouth a second too late.

Maka froze.

"What?" she said. Patty's voice was muffled.

"I said WHAT!" Maka yelled.

"Maka-chan…I'm living in Shinigami-sama's mansion…" Serah looked down blushing.

"WHAAA!" Maka screamed. After the explanation of the whole living arrangements, Maka went to her father giving him a good Maka chop. Of course she didn't know about Serah's secret either.

Serah apologized to her uncle many times that day. 'I wish I could tell her…' she sighed to herself remembering her fathers words. _tell no one and no one will get hurt…_


	9. Papa!

**C h a p t e r - n i n e.**

_Papa!?_

Class was a bit challenging for today everyone had to see Stein dissect a rare bird he found. Serah was very glad that that she was called out before she could see the horrific event. Kei wished desperately to go with Serah along with everyone else watching their teacher.

Serah followed her uncle wondering why she was called out until she saw a familiar figure.

- - - - - - x

After class everyone looked like they were about to puke. As they entered the hallway they heard a giggle coming from the right. It was Serah, she was being spun around like a little girl in the air. The man was wearing a white dress up shirt with black slacks and a belt. he had on a red tie and a long black suite that was outlined with white lines. He had dark black hair with grey eyes.

"GEN-SENSIE!" Kei screamed out running toward the two.

"OUJI!" Maka yelled at the same time running with Kei.

Everyone looked at the man confused on who he was, when they looked closer they noticed that he looked familiar.

"Gen-sensei what are you ding here?" Kei beamed, he looked extra happy but not as much as Serah.

"I had to see my daughter and favorite student and niece! I mean I should help you settle in shouldn't I?" He replied setting Serah down.

"Your Serah's father?" Liz asked walking up with the others.

"Why yes I am who may I ask are you?" He smiled politely.

Serah put her hand out toward her friends saying, "These are my new friends! This is Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star and…"

"Kid." Her father finished. This shocked everyone.

"How do you know who I am?" He said totally confused.

Gen let out a loud laughter, "Me and your father are long time friends! If only your mother could see you now…" He said nostalgic.

"My mother? You knew her?" He asked.

"Yes I did…me and your father go way back!" He smiled.

Kid didn't have any more to say but one question in mind came up. 'way back? My father years old…'

Serah poked her fathers side and turned the conversation quickly. "Father is here to talk to see things out and to talk to us Kei." The partners exchanged looks that only Soul caught.

"Oh, It was nice meeting you!" Tsubaki smiled and waved.

"Oye! Serah you have to let me challenge your father! He see if he is any match for me!" Black*Star yelled.

"Well see you later okay guys~!" Patty and Liz yelled walking away with Kid. He smiled waving also.

Everyone waved goodbye and walked away from Serah, Kei and her father. "Maka…Did you see that?" Soul asked.

"See what?" She looked at him confused.

Soul looked ahead, "its nothing I guess…"

"You know Soul…"

"yeah?"

"I haven't seen Gen-sama in a long time, neither has Serah…"

Soul looked at Maka. "I think…that something happened and they aren't telling us the whole story…"

Soul looked forward again and nodded. "I think so too…"

- - - - - x

Mean while with Kei and Gen they walked to the Death room.

"Kei you must know why I'm here right?" Gen started.

"Yes Sempai. They're close aren't they?" Kei's eyes sharpened.

Gen nodded and look at his daughter who was told to talk to Spirit.

"Kei, how is her _power" _Gen looked at him sternly.

"She is like her mother even more everyday." Kei looked at Serah too.

Gen smiled at the remark but his eyes showed sadness. "Kei you know that your life is also in danger are you sure you don't want to leave her with me?"

Kei chuckled. "You know the answer already. I can never leave her."

Gen sighed in defeat. " I know I know…the time might come sooner than I thought….Serah is…"

"A strong girl Sensei. She is growing quickly." Kei finished.

"Just like her mother…"

"And her father." Kei reassured. Gen sighed, "…"

Serah ran over to them. "Father… is there a reason you made Ouji-sama tell me a dirty joke?" her eye was twitching as she tried to forget what just happened.

Her father laughed as he patted his daughter's back. "Just for laughs! Now how about you show me where you live! I'm sorry I didn't leave you a house I ju--"

"its okay father I know your busy!" His daughter smiled looking up to see her fathers face.

"Ah about where they live…" Spirit came into the conversation with a shaky voice.

Serah and Kei both got a sweat drop at the side of their head looking at the brave person. "heh…"

"hmmm?" Gen looked at his friend with suspicious eyes.

Of course once Spirit told him that she was living with Kid he snapped. He said things like "YOU LET MY DAUGHTER LIVE WITH A BOY!". Even though Kei was an exception of course. He talked to Death-Sama also which was a bad idea. He joked around saying that they would be family once their kids eloped of course Serah and Kei was outside the door not allowed to listen.

After a long time to let out steam Gen walked Serah and Kei to the Death Mansion. Serah opened the door. "Were back!" Kei screamed walking in first.

"I still do not agree entirely but I guess I'll leave it!" When Kid walked in to see them in he got a hard glare from Serah's father. This shocked kid and made him feel very uncomfortable. Gen stayed for dinner harassing kid causing a funny dinner and left.

"Father your leaving already? But I just got to see you…" Serah looked down sadly.

"Serah you know I can't stay for long.." He lifted his daughters head and pinched her cheeks.

"And why do you keep saying _father _what happen to calling me papa!" He said in a pouty voice.

Serah smiled and slapped her father off her face. "You know I hate being pinched on my cheeks!" She looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Well I guess you have to go then go" Her father laughed then sighed walking out the door. Before the door closed Serah said, "Be safe…papa." He turned around and smiled as the door closed on him.

Serah dropped her arms next to her looking at the door spacing out. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder all of the sudden she thought it was Kei but then when the voice spoke, "You miss him a lot don't you?" it was kid.

"Of course…Even Maka would miss her father if he where to be gone for a long time she just doesn't realize it yet." Serah sighed and looked down. She didn't know why but she placed her hand on Kid's hand.

They stood there for a while until they heard the giggles of their other house mates. They both blushed letting go immediately.

As they all went to sleep Kei passed Kid saying "I'll let that one go this time." He smirks walking off to his room. Kid stops in his tracks blushing madly, he grabbed his fore head feeling the head on his hand now. 'damm teenage hormones…' he blushed even more and went to bed.

* * *

**I like these few chapters coming up. I don't know what but it felt like i was possesed while typing this! haha :] **

**this story wasn't suppose to be so long! I was going to make another story with Serah and Kei's beggining with all the action and stuff but this turned out to be it... this was suppose to just be a Serah Kid Fluff romance meeting w;; guess not! But i love seeing kid with his hand on his forehead ;D**

**haha! REVIEWW~.**

**-Yui**


	10. Warnings

**C h a p t e r - t e n.**

_Warnings._

(This is a flash back Gen talking to Shinigami.)

"Why is Serah living with your song? I know he is your son but not only is he a boy! But he is a smart boy…" Gen spoke.

"Kiddo is a good boy he will protect Serah and Kei…and isn't that what they both need?" Shinigami answered back.

"I don't want to involve any more people into this…" Gen grabbed his forehead.

"We are friends and your daughter is very nice! I hope one day that she could be my own daughter!" Shinigami humored.

Gen twitched. "Shinigami if your son touches my daughter I will not hold back!" He said with fire in his eyes.

"Haha. Calm down my friend! What ever happens will happen." those words just made things worse.

"IF HE DARES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER AHH! I MUST GET HIM NOW BEFORE HE DOES!"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

Gen squated down rubbing his head.

"Back to matters, Serah is living with Kid because of protection. I did have a worry of him finding out who she is but is that really a problem?"

Gen froze, he got up facing the wall. "You know if word gets out…"

Shinigami interrupted, "I know things will go bad if people find out but…does that mean that she has to hold this secrete to everyone? She cannot even tell Maka her own family? You haven't even told her who her mother is haven't you?"

Gen turned around and looked at Shinigami for a long while. "if she knew then she would wonder her mother's death…"

"She has the right to know Gen…"

"One day she will!" Gen snapped. "just not now…she….she will be like me if she finds out…"

Shinigami looked at his friend with sad eyes. Gen has been filled with anger ever since his wife died. He has hidden so many things from his daughter that if she knew she might hate him. What scared him the most though was that she would be just like him. Enraged abandoning everything, risking her life to take revenge on the people who killed her mother.

Gen is not only protecting his daughter but he is consumed by revenge. He knows this but is still not able to get ride of the feeling.

"Time is running short but you already know it…" Shinigami said.

"Kei will tell her…but when the time is right…she…she needs happiness…I don't want to add more bad memories for her…" Gen's eyes had sadness all over them but he didn't cry.

"Okay, she wont know yet…but…she needs to train the power soon. If _they _tell her then they might trick her into doing dangerous things."

"I know I have warned Kei…" Gen straighten up and walked to the door.

"Thank you my friend for everything your dong for me for us…"

"Of course! I know you would have done the same for me!" Shinigami changed the mood completely. Gen laughed.

"Of course! But you better keep your son from touching my daughter!"

"But I've already made the marriage preparations!" Shinigami said in his playful tone.

"SHINIGAMI!"

- - - - - x

"What do you think they are talking about?" Serah asked Kei and Spirit.

"Who knows." Kei shrugged and put his arms on the back of his head. Of course he and Spirit both knew what was going on in that room. _the time is coming Serah…I'll protect you I swear…_

Kei thought to himself.

* * *

**This chapter really speaks about Serah's father 8O I made him kind of like Spirit! haha [[; don't judge me! But i wanted to make you guys wonder about a whole bunch of stuff :] If you haven't read my Serah BIO you don't know whats going to happen next maybe! or do you? i might have made it obvious but who knows! i dont' ... you should tell me! haha. **

**-Yui**


	11. Party!

**C h a p t e r - e l e v e n.**

_Party._

A month has past since Serah's father left and life was better than ever for the girl. She loved her new friends and their adventures. Kei had learn many more weapon forms to copy which meant more work for the two to master the form but it was worth it. Serah often trained with Black*Star. People called her the opposite of him. Their gender and personalities where different but their strength was almost equal but of course Black*Star was more powerful in strength but Serah surpassed him by a lot in soul reading. She was almost as good as Maka but not quiet. I

If you had to know her talent it would be her accuracy. She was very accurate in her aim and was a good nurse she may not have healing powers like Kim but she could help people easily.

"Serah what are you doing?" Patty waved her hand in front of the girls face.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend. "I was just thinking how great it has been since we've moved here. I'm just so happy!"

Liz rested her arm on Serah's head. "Why are you saying this all of the sudden? You should be used to this fact already!"

Tsubaki smiled and leaned forward to talk to Serah. "We have grown very close though haven't we?"

The girls gathered around each other laughing as the guys gathered.

"Talking about the past is useless you should think about the now and future!" Black*Star yelled but Maka threw a book at him. "Shut up Black*Star!"

Kei, Soul and Kid laughed. "Yeah but in truth lots of things have happened." Soul stated.

"Yeah first time you and kid met you thought he was gonna rape you!" Black*Star laughed.

Kid cleared his through, "Well Kei and Black*Star didn't have a good start either!"

Kei shuddered at the bad memories but laughed. "yea--" Kei was about to finish until he saw something. It was a quick black figure outside the window. He sensed it. "Its time…" He muttered to himself.

"What?" Kid snapped Kei out of thought. "Nothing." He replied obviously not able to hide he did say something but Kid decided to leave it.

"So Kid why haven't you asked Serah out yet?" Kei changed the conversation quickly smirking. Kid turn red.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled but now loud enough for the girls to hear.

"oh you know… you DO HAVE A BIG CRUSH ON SE--" Kid covered Kei's mouth to muffle his scream.

"Ha see." Kei said victorious.

"Your one to talk, We all know you and Patty have a thing." Kid fired back and hit the target dead on. Kei blushed.

"You guys are so uncool sometimes." Soul said walking off with Black*Star.

They boys followed after leaving the subject. The girls decided to go shopping together for the party they where having tonight. They all wanted to dress up Serah so desperately. Kid took care of the party arrangements, Liz and Patty had already helped at their part which is why they could hang out with Serah.

As they where shopping Serah said many times that it was unnecessary and that she would feel bad that they where buying her things.

"Serah Chill out! We are going to make you the cutest Hottest chick for Kid!" She smiled deviously. Serah's face turned into a tomato.

"Ou…Our relationship isn't like that! He doesn't think of me that way!" She said waving her hands.

"Of course he does Serah!" Maka smiled.

"What are you talking about?!" Serah looked at her cousin her head felt really hot from embarrassment.

"What Maka means is that Kid likes you." Tsubaki smiled along with Maka.

Serah took a while to process the thought turning her face back to normal just for her cheeks to turn extra red again. "N..No way…"

"KID AND SERAH UP IN A TREE K I S S I N G!" Patty clapped her hands dancing around Serah.

This made Serah embarrassed even more. "Don't you girls have dates?" Serah yelled out on accident.

"I do! He's coming to the party~!" Liz giggled holding an outfit.

"I'm just going with soul." Maka said "I'm going with Black*Star" Tsubaki said also.

"Kei asked me to be his date~!" Patty giggled. Everyone looked at Patty with wide eyes.

"KEI?" they all said in unison. "Yes~!"

Everyone was asking questions as Serah sat down on a chair. She was glad the attention was off of her. She did wish that Kid asked her to be her date…but they were all going to the same party anyways so what was the difference?

After shopping everyone got ready at Maka's since Kid said the place wasn't ready yet.

They bought Serah a white short puffed sleeved dress up shirt and a black pleated skirt. They gave her little heels to wear so she could show off her legs, no socks! She also had a little black bow to her shirt with a Shinigami skull in the middle.

Everyone was happy with their finished product and headed off to the party. At the party Kei and Patty danced together and everyone gave them looks with smiles.

Maka and Soul were fighting about dancing as Tsubaki watched Black*Star and Ragnarok eating the food she made. Chrona was talking to Kim but Kim soon had to push of Ox away from her. Liz was flirting with her date blushing when he said something.

(I felt that I needed to put the other characters so I put them in there! I feel bad I love these people! Haha)

Serah Smiled watching people dance. She loved to dance. She loved this song. She wanted to sing. She wanted…what Maka and Tsubaki said to be true. Serah still had a smile but her eyes showed a bit of loneliness when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Serah Why aren't you doing anything?" Kei asked his Meister. Patty was drinking some punch which is why they had took a break for dancing.

"Sorry I'm just spacing out!" She smiled. Kei was dragged back to the dance floor saying. "Alright it's a party have fun!"

Serah giggled. She knew how much Kei liked Patty and was glad he was happy dancing with her.

"They seem to be having fun." She heard his voice chuckling behind her. She blushed and turned around. "K..Kid-kun!!"

"Yes?" He smiled looking in to her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late… I had to fix the painting in the hall Black*Star that ido---" He was cut of quickly.

"Its okay." He was surprise at how her voice changed to a happier tone.

"You're here now that's all that matters." She smiles with her eyes closed. Kid takes out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Serah blushes and puts her hand in his. "I would love to." The song changed to a slow one which was perfect. "I'm sorry I'm not a good dancer…" Serah lowers her heads a bit.

"It's Okay I'll teach you." He smiles never leaving her eyes. Everyone smiles at the two dancing and Maka lets out a little giggle of happiness.

"Your really good at dancing." He smiles at her. "Only because of you…" Serah finally looks into his eyes. She didn't want to because she thought she would melt if she did.

The moved closer to each other as the song continues. Their bodies touching their faces only an inch apart. Never leaving each others eyes until Kid moves his face closer to Serah's and she does the same both closing their eyes about to kiss. _BANG!_

* * *

**So far this chapter has the most words haha! Have you ever wrote a chapter and it turned out completely different than what you had in mind but you liked it any ways? well that is what happend! Well i am trying to make this into the thing where you want to punch the computer screen and be like WHAT HAPPENED WHY WHY WHYYY! (: EVILL haha well hope you enjoyed your chapter... if you wonder why i but my talking part down here i thought it is better so i don't ruin anything :I**

**- Y u i**


	12. Protect her

**C h a p t e r - t w e l v e.**

_Protect her._

Serah and Kid's eyes snapped open releasing each other. They looked around feeling a powerful wavelength. Kei froze a horrified look on his face. Patty called his name worried why he had such a face. When he didn't answer she grabbed his face and place his forehead to hers.

"Kei wake up!" She said almost about to cry. Kei grabbed her arm gently and pulled away. "I'm sorry Patty I didn't mean to scare you."

BANG! Another sound. Everyone could feel the rumble beneath their feet. "BRING THE MONSTER OUT HERE!" A deep scary voice came out. Everyone partnered up with their weapons and went out side except for Kei he stayed in his human form and grabbed Serah real quick.

"Kei what are you doing transform!" She looked at her partner as if he was crazy.

"Serah…I need to tell you something…" His voice already answered her next question. It couldn't wait.

- - - - x

When everyone went outside they saw a man with bombs and a sword. He was throwing bombs at will destroying things.

"WHERE IS THE MONSTER!?" He glared at the kids and stop throwing his bombs. His hair was blond tied up in a small pony tail that spiked out. His eyes where red and sharp. His teeth was sharper than Souls it looked like. He wore a regular samurai outfit but let the top part of the shirt hang down showing is upper body. Everything was tied with a blue rope tied in a giant bow in the back. He wore sandals and had a X strap on him. It seemed to carry two other swords. His face had an eye patch on he right eye.

"Is this guy a pirate or a samurai?" Patty asked in her gun form. Liz nodded in agreement with her sister.

"The only Monster I see is you!" Maka yelled tightening her grip on Soul in scythe form. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She demanded.

The man let out an evil laugh. "HA! I was once part of the eight warriors but due to Shinigami's ignorance I left I am now here to find the monster that he let happen!"

"Don't talk about father like that!" Kid glared the man. "THERE IS NO WAY YOUR TAKING KID!" Black*Star yelled jumping into battle. He used Tsubaki in demon sword mode. His attack failed as the man quickly blew him away with his sword.

"Impeccable speed…" Kid said looking at the fastest person he knew on the floor.

"Death the kid? I don't want that Trash. I am Ren and the person I'm looking for is.."

"Is me…" Everyone was shocked once they heard this. They turn around to see Serah and Kei standing next to each other.

"Serah?! What's going on!?" Maka said rushing to her cousin who seemed to be moving closer to Ren.

"HAHAH SO YOU COME OUT FINALY! NOW I can capture you tourcher you and then..kill you." His eyes showed much rage for the girl.

"Maka…Everything has been such a lie… I couldn't belive I didn't see it… I wish… I wish I wasn't such a problem." She grabbed her head tears running down her face.

"Serah…" Kid said walking closer to her until Ren blew everyone back. Soul, Maka, Kei and Serah stood in the same place.

"ENOUGH! These people will know the story later but for now…" Ren ate the bomb in his hand and blew up. Everyone was being hit by wind and dirt trying to see what had happen. The smoke disappeared and there was a woman along with 5 other Rens.

"Ren I only want the weapon and the girl… you can do whatever to the others." She smiled like the devil. She had on a dress that was cut veridical at the ends to make long pieces flow out wearing netted stockings. The Dress was purple and her hair was a light blue like Black*Stars and Black high heals. Her hair was short in a bob cut with choppy bangs across all short except for one piece that was longer than the rest that curled in the end. Her eyes were the same color of her hair…ice blue that looked like it was in your soul.

"Yes Kori…" one of the copies said. They all took out their swords getting ready to attack.

"Kei!" He transforms into his shudiken form and they both soul resonate.

"Hell Wind!" They scream in unison. As all the Rens run forward quickly Serah blows them away.

Kori smiles. "Interesting…that is the legendary shudiken."

Maka runs quickly to one of the copies as they are distracted by the wind and strikes them down only to find out it just went through him.

"They are just illusions! We can't hurt them but they can hurt us we have to find the real one!" Kid yells shooting at every single one of them.

"He isn't here!" Serah yells throwing the shudiken at Kori. She smiles blowing ice winds from her hand. She freezes Kei but it was an illusion and she is enraged. The shudiken split into two going around her. Serah appears quickly behind her head as the weapon combines into one and she slices her head off.

"Wind illusion." Serah Says as she lands on her feet. She looks at Kori who puts on her head. "You think you can kill a witch that easily huh? I'm not stupid enough to send anyone without knowing my opponents." She smiles widely and Serah is slashed on the back by one of the Ren clones.

"Serah!" Kid, Kei and Maka yell. Kei trans forms back and tries to carry her quickly back to the others but is also cut by Ren. 'too fast…' he thought. Black*Star comes in and blocks the next attack by the Ren clone before he strikes again. Kei smiles and runs back as everyone rushes in to help them. Serah is set against a wall. "Serah…its time." Kei whispers. Her eyes open and she starts to glow. Darkness surrounds her and Kei as he turns into a scythe this time. The scythe looked much like a smaller version of Maka's Witch hunter already in the crescent shape.

"Crescent wind!" She yells cutting all the Rens and Kori. They disappear as the real ones are showen.

"H..How did you know?" Kori held the wound she had. Ren did not have any and held on to Kori.

"In order to do this spell you have to be in a certain range ice witch." Serah said the darkness leaving her and Kei returns to normal holding his Meister.

Kim healed Serah's wound and she thanked her getting up. "Leave, They have nothing to do with this." Serah said clenching her hands.

Kori laughed, "Your just like your mother, always thinking about friends and family never yourself or your partner!" She took a deep breath spit out an icicle Kei protected Serah and got hit.

Her eyes widen with fear. "KEI!" She screamed scared. He landed on the ground gasping for air.

"Fool I knew that would happen." Kori said. "YOU BITCH!" Black*Star ran up about to attack but all he hit was an ice shield and was blown back. Tsubaki transformed back. "Black*Star!"

Patty also changed back rushing to Kei seeing Serah holding him crying hard. "You idoit! Why!"

"I have to protect you.." He said gasping. Patty knew something wasn't right…the icicle didn't hit anything important in fact she saw that it was melting.

"What did you to Kei!?" She yelled at the witch.

"Loyalty is something I need in weapon. He will be mine now!" She laughs able to stand by herself now.

"No…" Kei closed his eyes had trying to think. "Kid..Protect her." was the last think he said before the icicle broke and stabbed him everywhere. "AHHHH!" He yelled. No blood came out though only where the first one was.

Kei stood up walking toward the witch kneeling in front of her.

"Kei what are you doing?!" Serah said to shock to understand anything.

"My lady I'm am forever yours now." He said looking up at her with his blue gray eyes turned into ice blue like hers. Kori smiles putting out her hand as Kei takes it and kisses it.

"He is mine now." She laughs.

"No…Kei…KEI …KEI!" Serah Yelled his name over and over again until Kid grabs her and hugs her hiding her face in his chest. She cries sobbing his name.

Kori drops down to one knee but is caught by Ren. "We'll get her next time you'll see. But for now we have him and he might be all we need." She smiles leaving in a dust of wind with Kei with her.

Everyone is shocked and is angry at this defeat. What was worst is the cry that could be heard all around the world…

* * *

**This is a dramatic point ; w ; Kei-kun nooooooo! Serah is sobbing and can't even though she knows he is just being controlled she feels betrayed... rawrr i love writing this action part... no i don't haha i need to stop picturing the cartoon in my head... but whateverrr this sorry its a lot to read! i hope it was good! review please~.**

**-Y u i**


	13. Relieving Truth

**C h a p t e r - n i n e.**

_Papa!?_

Class was a bit challenging for today everyone had to see Stein dissect a rare bird he found. Serah was very glad that that she was called out before she could see the horrific event. Kei wished desperately to go with Serah along with everyone else watching their teacher.

Serah followed her uncle wondering why she was called out until she saw a familiar figure.

- - - - - - x

After class everyone looked like they were about to puke. As they entered the hallway they heard a giggle coming from the right. It was Serah, she was being spun around like a little girl in the air. The man was wearing a white dress up shirt with black slacks and a belt. he had on a red tie and a long black suite that was outlined with white lines. He had dark black hair with grey eyes.

"GEN-SENSIE!" Kei screamed out running toward the two.

"OUJI!" Maka yelled at the same time running with Kei.

Everyone looked at the man confused on who he was, when they looked closer they noticed that he looked familiar.

"Gen-sensei what are you ding here?" Kei beamed, he looked extra happy but not as much as Serah.

"I had to see my daughter and favorite student and niece! I mean I should help you settle in shouldn't I?" He replied setting Serah down.

"Your Serah's father?" Liz asked walking up with the others.

"Why yes I am who may I ask are you?" He smiled politely.

Serah put her hand out toward her friends saying, "These are my new friends! This is Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star and…"

"Kid." Her father finished. This shocked everyone.

"How do you know who I am?" He said totally confused.

Gen let out a loud laughter, "Me and your father are long time friends! If only your mother could see you now…" He said nostalgic.

"My mother? You knew her?" He asked.

"Yes I did…me and your father go way back!" He smiled.

Kid didn't have any more to say but one question in mind came up. 'way back? My father years old…'

Serah poked her fathers side and turned the conversation quickly. "Father is here to talk to see things out and to talk to us Kei." The partners exchanged looks that only Soul caught.

"Oh, It was nice meeting you!" Tsubaki smiled and waved.

"Oye! Serah you have to let me challenge your father! He see if he is any match for me!" Black*Star yelled.

"Well see you later okay guys~!" Patty and Liz yelled walking away with Kid. He smiled waving also.

Everyone waved goodbye and walked away from Serah, Kei and her father. "Maka…Did you see that?" Soul asked.

"See what?" She looked at him confused.

Soul looked ahead, "its nothing I guess…"

"You know Soul…"

"yeah?"

"I haven't seen Gen-sama in a long time, neither has Serah…"

Soul looked at Maka. "I think…that something happened and they aren't telling us the whole story…"

Soul looked forward again and nodded. "I think so too…"

- - - - - x

Mean while with Kei and Gen they walked to the Death room.

"Kei you must know why I'm here right?" Gen started.

"Yes Sempai. They're close aren't they?" Kei's eyes sharpened.

Gen nodded and look at his daughter who was told to talk to Spirit.

"Kei, how is her _power" _Gen looked at him sternly.

"She is like her mother even more everyday." Kei looked at Serah too.

Gen smiled at the remark but his eyes showed sadness. "Kei you know that your life is also in danger are you sure you don't want to leave her with me?"

Kei chuckled. "You know the answer already. I can never leave her."

Gen sighed in defeat. " I know I know…the time might come sooner than I thought….Serah is…"

"A strong girl Sensei. She is growing quickly." Kei finished.

"Just like her mother…"

"And her father." Kei reassured. Gen sighed, "…"

Serah ran over to them. "Father… is there a reason you made Ouji-sama tell me a dirty joke?" her eye was twitching as she tried to forget what just happened.

Her father laughed as he patted his daughter's back. "Just for laughs! Now how about you show me where you live! I'm sorry I didn't leave you a house I ju--"

"its okay father I know your busy!" His daughter smiled looking up to see her fathers face.

"Ah about where they live…" Spirit came into the conversation with a shaky voice.

Serah and Kei both got a sweat drop at the side of their head looking at the brave person. "heh…"

"hmmm?" Gen looked at his friend with suspicious eyes.

Of course once Spirit told him that she was living with Kid he snapped. He said things like "YOU LET MY DAUGHTER LIVE WITH A BOY!". Even though Kei was an exception of course. He talked to Death-Sama also which was a bad idea. He joked around saying that they would be family once their kids eloped of course Serah and Kei was outside the door not allowed to listen.

After a long time to let out steam Gen walked Serah and Kei to the Death Mansion. Serah opened the door. "Were back!" Kei screamed walking in first.

"I still do not agree entirely but I guess I'll leave it!" When Kid walked in to see them in he got a hard glare from Serah's father. This shocked kid and made him feel very uncomfortable. Gen stayed for dinner harassing kid causing a funny dinner and left.

"Father your leaving already? But I just got to see you…" Serah looked down sadly.

"Serah you know I can't stay for long.." He lifted his daughters head and pinched her cheeks.

"And why do you keep saying _father _what happen to calling me papa!" He said in a pouty voice.

Serah smiled and slapped her father off her face. "You know I hate being pinched on my cheeks!" She looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Well I guess you have to go then go" Her father laughed then sighed walking out the door. Before the door closed Serah said, "Be safe…papa." He turned around and smiled as the door closed on him.

Serah dropped her arms next to her looking at the door spacing out. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder all of the sudden she thought it was Kei but then when the voice spoke, "You miss him a lot don't you?" it was kid.

"Of course…Even Maka would miss her father if he where to be gone for a long time she just doesn't realize it yet." Serah sighed and looked down. She didn't know why but she placed her hand on Kid's hand.

They stood there for a while until they heard the giggles of their other house mates. They both blushed letting go immediately.

As they all went to sleep Kei passed Kid saying "I'll let that one go this time." He smirks walking off to his room. Kid stops in his tracks blushing madly, he grabbed his fore head feeling the head on his hand now. 'damm teenage hormones…' he blushed even more and went to bed.

* * *

**I like these few chapters coming up. I don't know what but it felt like i was possesed while typing this! haha :] **

**this story wasn't suppose to be so long! I was going to make another story with Serah and Kei's beggining with all the action and stuff but this turned out to be it... this was suppose to just be a Serah Kid Fluff romance meeting w;; guess not! But i love seeing kid with his hand on his forehead ;D**

**haha! REVIEWW~.**

**-Yui**


	14. Training!

**C h a p t e r - f o u r t e e n.**

_Training!_

There was another long silence. "if I was stronger then…then none of this would have happened…Kei wouldn't have, and everyone would be…" Serah was in deep anger but she held it in except for clenching her fist.

Patty couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to Serah and slapped her right across the face. Though what was more shocking was the tears in Patty's face.

"Don't say that! Kei protected you, he protected us because he wanted to! He Knew that this would happen he knew! Don't make it so he's already dead! Don't! just…don't…" Patty let out all she was holding in finally and Serah looked up at her holding where she had slapped her.

"Patty…" Liz said placing her hands on her sisters shoulder, she could feel her trembling.

Serah smiled at Patty. "I'm sorry Patty… I know he won't die…"

Patty looked at Serah her eyes saying the same exact thing. "The battle has just begun…" Serah stood up facing patting face to face well she still and to tilt her head up for Patty is taller.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki stood up with Black*Star.

"I think this means we are going to save Kei!" Black*Star smirks.

Serah nods and after that everyone was making up plans.

- - - x

Everyone was back to their daily life except they trained harder than ever. People knew Serah's secrete now so that meant she could train her powers properly with out being afraid.

"How will she fight without a weapon?" Maka said to herself without knowing.

Kid was right behind her and heard what she had said. He had also been thinking the same. Serah was getting ready to fight when she didn't have a weapon. Sure she was part witch but she just learned that…she had never trained her magic. Though she is a fast learner she still couldn't learn so quickly that she would be up to Kori's level. This thought he discussed with his father.

"Kiddo~! Its nice that your worried about your girlfriend!" The death god said playfully putting his hands to the side of his face.

"FATHER!" Kid blushed and tried to get back on subject. "How is she going to fight?"

His father patted his sons head laughing, "She will be alright…She has a wavelength that is very easy to resonate with. She can use almost any weapon…Its just the right weapon she needs to win. But that is up to her to find."

After that conversation Kid was still confused. What weapon? What Weapon? Is what he kept on repeating to himself. As he watched Patty spar with the other students and Liz cheering.

"THAT'S MY SISTER~!" Liz screamed once her sister won another match.

"She sure is strong…" Tsubaki clapped her hands together cheering with Liz.

"Not stronger than me!" Black*Star yelled going into battle. Of course he thought so highly of himself and asked Tsubaki to tie up his hands but patty took her chance and kicked in right in the balls.

"NO FAIR!" He shouted in pain as Patty just grinned.

"Your fault for leaving your guard down I did say start." The teacher dragged him off the field.

Next up was Serah. The fight was not what people expected. Sure the knew Serah was strong but Patty was too and Serah didn't look the part at all. The battle was an epic one. Every move they did was always blocked but once they blew a hit it sent one or the other flying. But since Serah was much faster than Patty she got her with a blow to the face.

This struck Kid with an idea. He grabbed both girls as Serah was helping Patty up. Everyone was confused and some where angry because they wanted to fight one of the two next.

"Kid what are you doing?" Serah said finally able to breath he was pulling her collar.

"Patty can you change in to your weapon now please?" Kid asked holding out his hand.

Patty nodded and changed landing right in the palm of kids hand. Serah looked confused and kind of scared. "Kid?" She was backed into a wall as he got closer. She didn't know why but memories of when they danced was back in her head and her head got hot. She flinched when he put his hand out.

"I want you to try and use Patty." He said looking at her his face showed much seriousness. Serah opened back her eyes and nodded taking Patty.

"Hit that over there." He pointed to a target that was very far away but you could tell it had a hat on it.

Serah did what she did for Kei when she was battling with Black*Star. She felt the wave of Patty's and hers flowing together in great synchronization. It felt just like how she was with Kei except a bit different. She pulled the trigger. The power was different than she was use too. She expected to fly backwards but instead just a slight push as she hit her target dead on.

She looks at Kid and sees him smiling. "Serah, I want you and Patty to be together when we go to Kei."

* * *

**blehh i've already got my other chapters done but i feel that it just all went stupid .;; i might re-write it...nawww! i want to start another story! haha. [: well at least it didn't take me like half a year to finish this thing! 8D -happenstodothatalot-**

**i hope you enjoy what is happening! ^ w ^ **

**- Y u i **


	15. Tricks!

**C h a p t e r - f i t h t e e n.**

_Tricks!_

A week has past and there was still no sign of the witch or Kei. Serah pushed herself hard to study spells but Kim would tell her that she wasn't ready but one day in the library Serah found a spell.

This spell made it possible to look at anything. You could find a persons location at any time or place but the time had to be in the past. The spell was level 5 though. Serah was only on Level 2.

"I could at least try though…I don't know…" She said slamming her head againts the book.

"That spell…" Serah lifted her head to see Kim looking at her.

"Oh Kim I was just…"

"That spell you should perform it." Serah's eyes widen. She didn't expect Kim to say that but instead say that she wasn't ready.

- - - - x

Maka was walking down the hall with her books when she felt a strange wavelength. She closed her eyes and heard a noise. It came from the closet. She opened it to see Kim and Jackie come out gasping for air. They where all wet and steam came out of the room like a sauna.

"Kim what happened!?" Maka helped both girls up.

"K…Kori…She's here…" Kim coughed out some water.

"She froze us but I transformed in time so I melted the ice but it took a while since it was magic ice…" Jackie finished.

"Oh god she must not have gone too far!" Maka looked around trying to find her soul wave.

"She trapped us over an hour ago…She could be anywhere…" Jackie panted.

"An hour ago? I just saw you and Serah at the library…" Maka eyes widen in fear as she realized the situation.

"Warn the others I need to get Serah before its too late!" She ran quickly bumping into Kid.

"Maka! Please do that again you did not run into me symmetrically!" Kid stood up getting ready.

"NO TIME SERAH IS IN TROUBLE, KORI DISGUSED HERSELF AS KIM!" She got up and ran but Kid took to this quickly and ran past her to Serah.

- - - - x

"Now all you have to do is say this spell and you might be able to find Kei." The impostor smiled sweetly.

"Okay…" Serah was in the middle of a spell circle that was drawn and the book in front of her. They where somewhere below Shibusen.

"Time has past but there is things needed to be known send me back to see the whereabouts of ---" She started the spell. But Kid came in and yelled out. "GET A WAY FROM HER!"

Kim transformed into the witch causing Serah to forget she was doing a spell and called out her name. "Kori!"

The ice witch smiles murmuring a quick spell to herself causing the circle to light up engulfing Serah in light.

Serah stood up trying to run to Kid reaching out her hand to touch his but the light swallowed her up.

Kid pulled back his hand covering his eyes from the bright light. When it disappeared Maka and the others ran in.

"You fools…Now she is mine!" The ice witch smiles walking toward the body in the middle of the circle. She is cut off by Maka who sliced off her hand. This caused Kori to pull back grabbing her hand.

"You little bitch! Well now I don't need her body now. I have her soul!" She laughed holding up Serah's soul and then disappearing.

Maka rushed to Serah holding her hands. "Serah…Serah! wake up!"

* * *

**NOOO! dun dun dunn Dx i Serah now too! THE OC'S ARE ALL GOING AWAY! w;; haha.**

**well ummm my chapters are becoming really short is that bad? well i didn't put much into it you can tell huh? well hopefully you guys understand what i'm doing x'D**

**- Y u i**


	16. I'm sorry for the past

**C h a p t e r - s i x t e e n.**

_I'm sorry for the past._

**SERAH'S POV.**

The last thing I remember was seeing Kid reaching for my hand…The light took me away. How couldn't I see that wasn't Kim but the woman who took my best friend…no…my brother. It feels so cold but I don't want to get up…I hear foot steps. I open my eyes to see the gray sky. It's snowing?

"You know we can't meet…" I heard a soft voice…it came from a man I think. I got up slowly seeing someone in front of me. I gasp as I see Ren walk right through me…wait through me? It seemed that the spell was correct…I was in the past… and there was Kori. They both looked so young…both looked so nice also well Ren did Kori had the evil aura still.

"You love me don't you?" The witch said placing her hand on his face.

"I do…But if Shinigami finds out then you won't be protected anymore." He grabbed her hand looking down.

"You said he was understanding, he could except us. Just like your friend Gen." Ren looked into her eyes and he nodded. As he walked away I saw Kori smiling the same smile of when she took Kei. I wanted to slap her but that did nothing for I couldn't touch her and she couldn't touch me.

She disappeared in a gust of snow I had no where to go but follow Ren. Behind the tree I see something though… It was Shinigami-sama. He had on a scary skull mask in stead of the one he has on now. He walks toward me and stops. Can he see me? I wave my hand in front of the mask but then look at Ren. Of course he was looking at him not me. I sigh in relive and start walking toward him leaving Shinigami-sama to himself.

- - - - - - x

**Present.**

"Why isn't she waking up?" Maka cried out tears falling from her face. "She isn't dead! She is still breathing!"

"The spell she cast made her go into the past…She said Kori's name so she must have gone somewhere in Kori's past. But…It seems that Kori cast a spell lock…." Kim looked down hurt to know the truth.

"Spell lock?" Tsubaki asked.

"The spell was suppose not to work being a level 2 witch. The spell would have lasted only for a while and then she would have came back. If you where a level 5 witch you could have done this spell and stayed in the past as long as you want by repeating the spell but in stead say go home…Kori probably did not tell Serah this and she cannot undo the spell unless she has the power too which she does not…"

"No…" Liz says holding her hand to her chest.

"She'll make it…" Maka says her head resting on Serah's.

"Maka…" Soul put his hand on her shoulder.

"SHE'LL MAKE IT! Serah has always trained…She always wants to become stronger…she thinks she so weak but she is so strong! She'll make it…She will!" Maka hugged her cousin close.

"What about her soul?" Patty asked sadness in her eyes. "how is it that Kori has it…"

"This just means Serah has a strong soul." Everyone looked at the door to see Stein and Shinigami walking in.

Stein lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Its interesting how her body still breaths with out a soul but that just means she strong. Her body and soul are still connected in away but that connection is getting smaller and smaller by the second. The farther the soul the weaker she'll get. Since her mind is in the past this makes it worst. If she comes back from the past she can last longer without her soul but for now she is in danger."

"I'll go get her soul." Black*Star said all of the sudden. He had a connection with Serah. They both trained to become stronger. His was to surpass god and hers was to be the god she was. He and Tsubaki left without Hearing what anyone had to say.

"Where is Kid?" Liz noticed looking around.

"He was in the light too…" Maka said looking around also. "shouldn't his body be here too?"

Shinigami got closer and examined the circle. "This Spell just needed a chant…not a circle…This circle was to keep Serah's body here so Kori could take it also. Kid got to close to the light and was engulfed too. He is with Serah but his body is there too…" Shinigami paused.

"They are at that time…"

"So how will they both go home…" Patty mummers to herself.

- - - - - x

**Past.**

**KID'S POV.**

I open my eyes to find myself in a room I've never seen before.

"Glad your awake now~!" I look over to see a woman. She looks so familiar. She is very symmetrical. Her hair was long and black all cut straight across and her eyes where a pail bright green just like…

"Serah…"

"Hmm no not Serah but that's a nice name! I'm Yuuki!" She handed me a cup of water I drank quickly.

"No wait…I'm not suppose to be here! Where am I?" I got up to the door open it finding everything is …new. Everything looked so brand new and I recognize what it is….its all the ruins from before.

"Be careful! Don't you know we are in a war! There are bad people out there!" She pulls me back and smacks my head. Ow…I rub my head looking at the strange woman. I remembered what happen before I came here now… I must have gotten sucked into the spell with Serah.

"I've got to find Serah…" I mummer to myself. I look up to see Yuuki's face tearing up.

"That is so nice~! You want to risk your life to find your girlfriend!" I blush at this comment.

"Sh...she isn't my girlfriend!" Why do I always have to fight about this?

"Sure she isn't~! Oh…Gen-kun's almost here~! He can help you finding your girlfriend!"

"I said!" wait…Gen? "Gen?" I want to make sure that this is the right Gen.

"Yes~! You must have heard of him! He is part of the 8 warriors!" She smiled clapping her hands up and down. It was him…If that is him then this must be…

"Are you two married?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude but it seemed the comment made her blush deeply just like Serah. It had to be her.

"N…now! Gen and me are umm well uh KIDS SHOULDN'T ASK QUESTIONS!" She covers her face from embarrassment. It was defiantly Serah's mother…They look alike except Serah's asymmetrical hair is more of her father.

"Oye Yuuki!" We both turn our heads to see Gen and… Ren?!

- - - - - - - x

**SERAH'S POV.**

When Ren met up with Father I was shocked. They had not argument about anything…Ren clearly knows that father is in love with a witch…shouldn't they have been angry with each other already?

"OYE~! GEN-KUNNNNN~!" I look over and my heart stops…My mother….She ran up into my fathers arms and he carries her bridal style into the house. I walk in with them and another surprise… KID?!?

"KID-KUN!" He turns around and see's me.

"Serah!" He yells out and everyone looks at him.

"Who is this Yuuki-chan?" Gen ask. "This is a boy I found somewhere he is looking for a girl name Serah."

We both look at each other in confusion…how is it that people can see him and not me?

"You can't see her?" He asked the obvious.

They all pause and look at Kid for a while. "I do sense another present in here but it seems to have a weak soul length." Gen finally breaks the silence.

Weak soul length? I do feel a little weird…maybe this spell is affecting me does that mean it is affecting kid to? I look over to him and I know he is thinking the same he nods no and it seems he feels normal.

"How is that possible?" Ren asked getting closer to me. He waves is arms to try and feel if someone is there but his hands go through me and I back away uncomfortable. Even if he couldn't touch me I didn't want him going through me! Kid stood in front of me.

"Umm please stop." Ren backs away and Gen bonks him on the head.

"Yuuki you think you can do something a spell of sort?" Mother nods but before she does something she ask.

"Is this child a witch?" Kid freezes and so do I. How do we answer…with the truth or no? I know we wouldn't be in danger but…still Ren was there.

"Its okay I'll take that as a yes." She finishes but it seemed that she had more to add.

She says a spell and I feel a sensation. A cold air surrounds me.

- - - - x

**KID'S POV.**

Serah forms in front of everyone. Her clothing all in rags and covered in snow the opposite of what she was wearing a minute ago.

"Oh my!" Yuuki quickly runs up to her and drags her into another room at first I didn't understand why until I saw that she had not shorts on. I felt my face get red and looked away.

"That is a nice looking girl you got right there~!" Gen nudges me. I couldn't help but chuckle…if he only knew that was his daughter.

A few seconds later Serah comes out perfectly symmetrical it took my breath away. Her hair was in pigtails so it was symmetrical. She wore an old style dress that looks much like a gothic Lolita cosplay but so much cuter. She had on a strapless dress that was white and puffed at the breast and a black waist tied with ribbons and a frill poof bottom with long black leggings that stopped where her regular socks where they where tied with a white ribbon and frilled she also had on white gloves that stopped where the dress started on top.

"ummm…" She manage to say with her red face.

"Isn't she adorable~! Oh I forgot!" Yuuki said and with the snap of her figures she added ribbons to her pigtails. Hers looked nothing like Maka's but they where poofy and grow thinner at the bottom. (Utau with black hair from shugochara lhaha!)

"So symmetrical…" that was all I was able to say.

I felt a hard pat on the back as Gen laughed. "Don't you mean So Cute! Look at her she is just adorable you did a great job Yuuki~!"

"Oh thank you Gen-kunnn~!" She moved over to him as they cuddled.

Serah ran to my side hiding her face behind my shoulder. I blush at the contact. Damn teenage hormones…

But my face turns normal when I feel her shaking.

"Serah?" I turn and see her face is pail.

"I…I don't feel well… but I don't want them to know…" She said standing up straight now. All of the sudden there was a glow from us. It seemed that everyone froze talking only Yuuki looking at us. We were engulfed in light once again.

"I'm sorry Ren I cannot except that relationship…she is evil." We both heard a deep dark voice and hide behind a wall to see it is my father back then.

"Why! She isn't evil! Why can't you see that like you did Yuuki! She is just like her! A witch and all!" Ren yelled hands in fist.

"Its because you guys are best friends isn't it…"

"You know that isn't true." Father tried to explain.

"Shut up!" Ren said before leaving.

"…that is why…" I turn over to see Serah her face showed sadness and pity.

"what?" I ask not knowing the slightest what she was talking about.

"Ren loves Kori just like mamma and father but he didn't accept their relationship…"

"Father wouldn't do that only if there was a reason…" I said stating the obvious.

"Of course…You and I both know Kori is evil. But Ren is to blind to see…She is using him…She would of died a long time ago if it wasn't for him…" Serah starts coughing and falls to her knees.

"Serah!" I run up to her rubbing her back. "What's happening?"

"I don't know…" She replies.

"Shinigami…" We heard Yuuki's voice. We both look and see her with a sad expression.

"Maybe you should give them a chance…" She says.

"You know who Kori is more than I do…I would but she is only using Ren I just wish he could see that…" Father walks aways leaving Yuuki. She sighs and looks at our direction. I hide behind the wall.

"I know you guys are there." She says walking up toward us. She sees Serah on the floor and places her hand on her head and it glows for a moment.

She smiles and a tear rolls down her face. "I knew it…"

We both look at her in confusion as she embraces Serah. "You foolish little girl."

"Wh…What?" Serah's eyes are wide…but I can tell she loves having her mother hug her again.

"The spell you've cast is a level 5 spell…You've used so much power and what's worst is you let your soul get taken away!"

This shocked the both of us. "My soul?" She said eyes widen with fear.

"When you cast the time spell you were in a circle were you?" Serah and I both nodded.

"For this time spell your body should have come with you just like this boy right here. Instead that circle made your body stay behind leaving your soul vulnerable. Someone has taken your soul…but lucky no one has harmed it in any way…" She sighed in relive.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, I understood what Serah knew for she could have done some sort of mind reading but things that even she didn't know was strange.

"I can feel it…I once had this happen to me by the same witch…"

"Kori.." Me and Serah say at the same time.

"Yes… I want to believe she is a good person but I know I can't… For now you have been here too long you must go back to your time!"

"But I haven't found Kei! He is more in the future past!" Serah tries to stand but fails, I caught her putting her arm around my shoulder. "Serah your getting weaker…" I say worried what would happen if we waste any more time.

"But…"

"Not buts, I can feel that you are strong which is why your body is still living without you right now but if you stay any longer than your body won't be able to stand any more. Have its mind and soul taken out a person can only stand so much!"

"But…Kei…" Was all she managed to say. I didn't know what to say.

"We'll find him trust me with out this spell too…" that's all I could say right?

She smiles and looks at her mother nodding.

"Repeat these words, you have to put all your power into it! If you cannot do this I can't help you." We both nod as She takes a breath.

_Time has past. I've seen enough and known what I need to known send me back to my time and place I belong!_

* * *

**This is a pretty long one isn't it? I had fun writing this! if your wondering how the hell does Kim know about so much magic when she just heals them well...BLAH! w don't let it cross your mind again! ;D**

**I'm sorry for any errors though! i can't seem to ever catch them! haha x'D Some more KidxSerah in there man! ;D i think i'll write a separate story with some fluff with them O w O.**

**- Y u i**


	17. Without a soul

**C h a p t e r - s e v e n t e e n.**

_With out a soul._

Once Serah repeated the words both her and Kid where once again engulfed in light.

_"by my sweet daughter…"_ was the last thing Yuuki said but was not heard.

- - - - - - x

"Look! The book!" Patty said pointing at the glowing object. Both the book and Serah glowed filling the room with light. Once the light was gone everyone's eyes adjusted back to normal seeing Kid on the floor.

"Kid!" Liz yelled running up to her Meister. He got up and ran to Serah. "Serah wake up!"

"She won't wake up her soul is--" Maka started.

"Stolen I know…But…but her mind is back that has to do something…" Kid place his hand on Serah's cheek when her eyes opened. Her eyes where blank though…expression freezing not moving as she got up and looked at everyone.

"She can move but she has no feelings…Her soul is gone she is just like a robot…but she will not be able to stay that way forever so we must hurry and get her soul." Stein said walking out the door.

Everyone left to follow Black*Stars tracks. Kid was held behind with his father as Maka walked Serah out. " Kiddo…." He started.

"Yes father." He said wanting him to talk faster.

"You know Ren isn't a bad person…and Kori's power right?"

"yes I do father."

"In the past did you see what color Ren's eyes where?"

Kid's impatiens stopped for a while as he though. Ren's eyes were a sky blue color.

"He's being controlled also?" The death god nodded.

"Gen-kun has been looking for Kori…not Ren…Though he did feel betrayed Yuuki wouldn't have liked if he were to just kill a person who had no idea…so that is why he has been looking for ways to stop the spell and finish Kori off…"

"Why didn't he use Serah to master a spell to stop her?"

"Kid…you know that would have too hard for her and very dangerous."

"Your right father….but I have to go…"

"You do…and I'm sure everything will work out but…time is short my son…"

- - - - x

When everyone arrived at the location they saw Black*Star battling Ren.

"Black*Star!" Maka yelled.

He looked back smirking. "Took you guys long enough. Go on ahead the witch has her soul!" he didn't notice Serah until he saw her eyes. "You guys better hurry!" He continued fighting as everyone ran down to Kori.

They found her sitting on an ice thrown playing with Serah's soul poking it as if it was some sort of thing.

"STOP!" Liz yelled enraged. Kori smiles her smile and snaps her fingers. Kei comes out kneeling in front of her once again.

"Kei!" Patty smiles her eyes tearing up with joy.

"Don't be fooled Patty." Kid says arriving at last.

Patty snaps out of it and gets serious. Serah walks closer to Kori and Maka pulls her back. "Serah stop it what are you doing!?"

"Her soul…her body is probably reacting and trying to get it back." Soul stated helping Maka.

"HA! Correct your pretty smart aren't you? Well thank you for bringing her body here! But her pesky little mind is back! It won't be hard to break though." She laughs snapping her fingers once again. Kei transforms Into a crystal sword as she puts Serah's soul in her pocket.

What was shocking is that in stead of attacking them she cut herself reveling her soul. Kei transforms back carrying her soul.

"Wh…What's happening?" Maka said. Kei ran quickly between them grabbing Serah.

"LET GO OF HER!" Patty runs up but is pushed back. This shocks her to the max as her sister comes and picks her up.

Kei inserts the soul into Serah causing her eyes to roll back. Serah stands up and opens her eyes to revile those ice blue eyes.

"Hahaha!" She laughs. Causing chills in everybody's veins.

"Se..Serah?" Kid walked closer but stopped by another chilled laugh.

"Not any more my boy! This is now my body I Kori the witch!" She walks pass all of them to her old body taking out Serah's soul. She takes out Serah's soul and plays with it once more.

"I just kept her soul so you guys would come and bring her body~! Now that her body is mine I'll let Kei eat her soul." She grins widely handing him the soul.

"Kei no!" Patty yells out.

"its not use girl! These two are done for. I am now a Shinigami/witch! Hahaha AH!" She screams as she grabs her head.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Serah yells inside her body.

"No how could this be, your Soul isn't even inside of you!" _BUT ITS CLOSE ENOUGH! I CAN FEEL NOW SO GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_

Kori screams and one eye changes back to normal green. "Kei! Snap out of it!" Serah orders.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Kori yells back from the same body.

"Serah!" Maka yells about to run up to her but Soul stops her. "Soul?"

"We can't do anything…" Maka stops staring at her cousin in pain.

"Maybe we can do something…" She answers making everyone look at her.

"How?" Liz ask cringing at the different screams coming form the same body.

"We need to give strength to Kei's soul so he can brake the spell. Serah is holding up her soul even though its not in her so we have to follower what she is doing…"

Everyone nods. "I'll stay and watch just in case something happens." Patty states.

"But Patty I think you would be able to reach Kei's soul the best!" Liz says worried about her sister.

"I can reach his soul out here…" Liz nodded going with everyone to resonate. Their wave lengths all become one going into Kei's.

"Ah!" He yells grabbing his head.

"Kei!" Serah yells from her body. "Crap they're breaking through! REN!" Kori yells.

Patty walks up to Kei and holds his head to her chest. "Kei…Wake up…Don't let that mean lady take you!" She yells out not letting go of the resisting boy. "Let go!" He says yelling in pain. Patty grabs his shoulders and starts to shake him. "IDOIT! WAKE UP!" She yells punching him in the gut afterward.

Kei coughs up the blue water wipes his mouth looking up at Patty. "Patty?" He says eyes turning back to the grey blue they once where.

"KEI!" She cries hugging him. He smiles and hugs her back but notices what is in his hand.

He looks and sees a smiling Serah. "Kei your back…" Tears stream down her face but her eyes widen in pain as Kori takes over once again. She blows them away with an ice wind.

"IDOITS! You can't beat me!" She holds up Serah's soul about to use her magic on it when she is stabbed by Ren.

"SERAH!" Everyone yells.

"W...w...why?" She drops her soul releasing.

"I loved you but you are still a monster...the world is better off with both of you dead..." Ren says his face expressionless jabbing his sword deeper in Serah's body then taking it out. "I love you." Was his last words to Kori before her soul was no longer there.

"Her body…" Liz covered her mouth trying to hold in the horror.

"Why!" Kid yelled facing the man with blue eyes. "You aren't controlled anymore…why?"

"I may have been controlled but my anger was real…She is a monster…this is best for everyone…I'll end it for all of you ri---" He didn't get the chance to finish. For Black*Star come in and stabbed him from behind. Tsubaki eats his soul.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." He said with a victorious smile but the smile disappeared once he saw his friend on the floor bleeding.

Kid runs to Serah's side and grabs her soul. He inserts it right back in her.

"Kid why did you do that you know that it will just," Liz was going to say but stopped once she saw his face.

Serah opened her eyes once again eyes back to normal her cheeks losing blood. "K..Kid-kun?" She wonders seeing him crying. She cringed at the pain she suddenly feels and understands the situation. Kei walks up to her dropping to his knees.

"Serah…I'm so Sorry…I'm…" Serah smacks his head. "What was that for?" He demanded tears streaming down his face. Serah smacked everyone on the head.

"Don't be sad…who said I was going to die…" She smiles making everyone confused.

"I am part witch aren't I?" She puts her hand over her wound making it glow just like how Kim can. She coughs up some blood though.

"Serah!" Kid yells as she gets up slowly. "You shouldn't move your still bleeding a little…"

"I never said I was perfect at the spell either." She grins blood dripping down her mouth.

"BAKA!" Maka hugs her cousin crying as everyone goes up to her quickly taking her back _home._

* * *

**This was kind of fun~. originally i had a different plan in mind... well only a fight scene i guess another story for another day! well i hope you guys enjoy this! the story is almost coming to an end! i think not sure haha!**

**- Y u i**


	18. Oh Father!

**I'm sorry the story is just turning out horribly D: i might make a entirely new one! or maybe not...but now things are just going slow and i didn't even put much romance in this! x'D sucksss i totaly copied the anime with black*star and maka...but who hasn't i mean come on that was priceless ;D and i totaly didn't think the story out...Gen was completely out of the battle when he should have fought haha! well...enjoy the story i'll make a fluff later! haha**

**-Y u i**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - e i g h t t e e n.**

_Oh Father._

Once they all returned to Shibusen Serah was healed. Everybody decided to visit her in the hospital. She was sitting in her bed when they arrived looking out the window.

"OYE SERAH~! YOU ALL BETTER!" Black*Star yelled jumping on her bed.

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka yelled giving him a Maka chop causing him to lay on the other bed.

Tsubaki placed flowers on the table. "I'm glad that everything is alright now." She smiles.

"Well not exactly…" Everyone turned to see Gen at the door.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DURING THE WHOLE BATTLE!" Maka demanded.

Gen had a sweat drop and placed his hand on the back of his head. "I was going to join in but…IT WAS ALL SHINIGAMI'S FAULLTTT!" He pointed at the death god behind him as if he was a child.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" He took out his hand slamming it on Gen's head. Gen went to a corner to rub his heart head.

"What does he mean its your fault father?" Kid asked not leaving Serah's side.

"Ah I told him not to fight."

. . .

"WHY?" Maka and Kei yelled together.

"Because even though it was my fight…at the same time it wasn't… I'm sorry for putting you all endanger I just…wanted to…" Gen walked to his daughter kneeling down.

"Save Ren…" He chocked out a few tears falling when he felt his daughters hand on his head.

"Papa don't cry." She smiles. "I would want to save my best friend too…" She looked at Kei and then back. "I'm just glad that everything is settled and that there are no more secretes."

This just caused Gen to cry even more. "You called me papa without me having to ask you…" he sobbed as everyone smiles that things are now _normal._

Serah couldn't help but feel sorrow for the people who almost killed her. Ren was her fathers best friend and to lose a best friend is a horrible thing and she knows it.


	19. Where is home?

**I was completely lost on how to end this...i suck i know haha. i might re-make this...or just start another story yeahh lets try to make some KidxSerah oneshots...there wasn't enough fluff in here as i wanted...MORE ROMANCE MORE ROMANCE! laughinggg [:**

**- Y u i**

* * *

**C h a p t e r - n i g h t t e e n.**

_Where is home?_

After all the sobbing Serah was faced with new problems. "Serah I want to go back to Japan to our home now…" Gen told her and Kei. Everyone else was out giving them privacy. Everyone except Kid. He went out of the room but be came back and eased dropped on their conversation.

"Papa…I would love that but I can't leave here…" He heard Serah's voice.

" Serah…I've ignored you for so long I want to make it up to you…" Gen replied.

" Papa you never ignored me…I understood all the time and even more now." there was a silence but Kid knew Serah was smiling brightly with her father.

"We haven't been home in a while though…" Gen started once again.

"The villagers I wonder how are they…" Kei wondered.

'no…' Kid thought pushing his ears closer to the door.

"KIDDDOOO~!" Patty yelled.

Kid jumps off the door and runs to shut her up. "Kiddooo~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DINNER IS ALMOST READY!" She yells in her scary voice. Kid gulps at the sudden change but then shakes his head.

"Shhh! Patty I'm listening to Serah and oh no!" He runs back to the door listening once again.

"It's settled you'll stay at home from now on." Gen said.

"Yes. Thank you father I'm so happy." Serah replied.

'what home? No she can't leave…she can't' Kids head started to hurt but then he heard more.

"It will feel weird with out them all the time." Kei continued.

"And Papa will be with us a lot won't he?" Serah said kind of unsure now.

"True but not all the time I do will give space!" Gen continued.

'no, no, no, NO!' Kid thought pressing his ear closer to the door when Patty pushed him. He came flying into the room with her. He landed face down as she sat on his back.

"Haha~! What's going on! Keiiiii you have to come with meee~!" Patty grabbed Kei all of the sudden as they ran out.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone…" Gen smiled at his daughter but gave a dirty look to Kid as he stood up. This caused Kid to have a sweat drop that made himself think he was up to something.

Serah coughed and Kid ran to her laying her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She avoided his eyes and blushed. "Y..yeah I am. I just want can't wait to be home soon." She smiles shyly.

"Home?" He didn't mean for it to come out in a question but it did. 'where is home for you?' was all he could think about.

- - - - x

After three more days of resting in the hospital Serah was healthy enough to walk around and party! Serah was back at the Death mansion packing her bags. No one except Kei knew she was packing though. She didn't want them to know just yet about her leaving.

"Done…" She smiled and looked around the room. So many memories she had it was sad that she would have to leave it soon.

She went downstairs to see Kid. Everyone else was already meeting up in town. It was a celebration for Serah's release. The bus ride to town was awkward. Kid didn't say a word neither did Serah. Serah couldn't even look at Kid's face without her face flushing. Sometimes she would get flash backs about what almost happened at the party. Even though she still denied the fact that Kid might actually like her.

"Serah…" Kid suddenly spoke as they got off the bus. Serah tried to look at his face but once he stared at her she looked away. "Is there something you have to tell everyone?" This made Serah's eyes widen. "W…what do you mean?" She knew quite well that he knew something she just tried to play dumb for the small possibility that he didn't.

He hugged her all of the sudden which surprised Serah. "K…Kid?" She couldn't move for he was hugging her tight. "If your leaving then why won't you tell us?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought I could hide it but I guess not…I really didn't think it would be that important right now…" She started.

"Not important? What are you talking about? Moving back to Japan is a BIG deal!" He screamed. Serah looked at him confused. "Japan?" She said back causing more confusion. Everyone was close enough to hear the conversation and ran up to Serah.

"Your moving to Japan? Why when?" Maka looked at her cousin with sad eyes. "You can't leave…you're like our family…" Liz started sniffling. Serah and Kei looked at everyone as if they where crazy.

"Where did you hear we were moving to Japan?" Kei asked.

"I apologize but I listened to you and your father talk that day at the hospital."

"Ohhhh." Kei said but everyone's attention flew to Serah. She sounded like she was holding in a cry as she covered her mouth.

"Ah Serah I'm sorry I shouldn't have just blurted that out I--" Kid started but was interrupted by her laugh. She laughed and Kei joined her with chuckles.

"Are you crazy!" She yelled out making everyone wonder the same about her. "What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked.

"We are moving…" Everyone's face fell, "But, not to Japan." Everyone was silent.

"Where are you going to then?" Patty asked.

"You see Gen-sensie got a job here at Shibusen as gym trainer. He will be teaching us during spars and such." Kei started after he was done laughing.

"EH?" Everyone said in unison except for Soul because he is cool like that. "We are moving into a house papa bought recently. Both me and Kei will now have our own place together." She smiled wiping a tear of joy off her face.

Everyone felt kind of stupid for their assumption especially Kid. "So your not moving?" He said his face flushed but he was happy.

"How could I. I knew from the first day that I couldn't leave everyone." Serah smiled warmly. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"You guys did leave such a good impression on me the first time we met." She laughs as her and Kei are starting a new life in Shibusen with her new friends.


End file.
